<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like breaking porcelain by Kazanma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019093">like breaking porcelain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma'>Kazanma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And no I'm not sorry, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forgot the last tag and the most important, Fuck Or Die, Historical Inaccuracy, Holocaust, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nazis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, This time the Nazi fucks a child character, Violence, also you can't blame me for your bad faith reading, and kills their parents, oof, please drag my ass if you think you can make it funny my dudes, read the tags, this gets the award for poor taste, to be quite honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazanma/pseuds/Kazanma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friedrik hates them. And then, he tries to kill three of them. </p><p>Too bad that the last one is definitely trying to save themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>like breaking porcelain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should get an award for the poorest taste writing Nazi rape fic. I'm not sorry in the slightest.</p><p>Y'all better read the tags before dragging me on Twitter, please. I know what you've said.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friedrik has a heavy grudge against them. He can't even bring himself to say it out loud. His stomach flips when he mentions their names. They're disgusting, trying to control the world. He's just here to get rid of them, of their power. Dismantling their secret cabal, of the damage they've done to pure, Christian children.</p><p>It's awful, terribly awful. His scent, usually of cinnamon, becomes sour when he hears his fellow officers talk about yesterday's news. They're all laughing about it. As much as Friedrik wants to, he can't. Not with what happened to his brother.</p><p>He shakes his head, trying to push the fog out of his mind, the screams of his mother (so pure, and yet, tainted at the bitter end) are fading into the background. </p><p>None of them seem to be worried about that. About the end of this world and the Christian civilization. The people that are chosen, protected, even. It's almost as if they didn't have anything to worry about. Like all of this is just a child's game that they play every day. Counting the dead as if it were a competition.</p><p>He takes no pride in this. He can't. Not if that means thinking more than necessary about them.</p><p>The sharp sound of his boots wakes him up from his trance, as he's heading towards the prison chambers. The place that Friedrik hates the most, out of all of them. He would gladly trade spots with any other guard, and ignore from his new post the screams that come out of that place. He can't stand it. Whether it's because his brain tells him that it was wrong to disobey his direct orders, or because he's envious that they get to kill them and don't feel utter rage at this, he doesn't know. He can't, or rather, won't care to know.</p><p>Except that... Today is the first time his usual partners (the officers that could trade posts with him), don't have the time, or the disposition to do so.</p><p>Which sucks for him, of course. He wants nothing more than to escape this place, where he sees their faces, begging for mercy. They don't deserve it, can't deserve it. At the eyes of God, they're the same as cockroaches, filth that taints the earth. They're the same, even the children. Big eyes, sad faces (for what? Are they sad they can't control them anymore? Trash, that's what they are), and malnourished bodies. Pests. Pests and filth and cockroaches and rats, all filling the sewers of society.</p><p>It's all he sees. </p><p>A chorus of pests, lost souls that ended up in hell too early for them. They're going to be judged today. Maybe God will have some mercy left for them, if he's that charitable. But Friedrik's sure that he won't get to forgive them. Not now, not never. He can do nothing but sneer at their pitiful frames, and kick the hands that try to grab his ankles.</p><p>It's how they get more souls. Dragging the rest down with them, because only filth can do that.</p><p>His assignment today? Kill everybody in the last cell, where they keep the families. Away from the rest, so nobody else can see what happens to them. First, the Omegas go down, then the Alphas, and finally, the children. That's how Friedrik prefers to operate, when he's forced to. </p><p>It's darkly funny. How the Alphas always want to go down first, in some twisted sense of honor. Friedrik sees it as cowardice. They don't want to see how death looks like, they can't handle it. Even when God himself knows what it looks, they can't bring themselves to face the reality of their existence, the great equalizer of nature.</p><p>He loves when their eyes show what's inside. A broken window where nothing but a raging, feral animal resides. It's even better when he shoots the life out of their brains, and gets to see how the kids gather around the bodies. Crying, as if they had any sort of dignity before laying on the shitty floor. </p><p>Pathetic sacks of blood.</p><p>When the blood pools around his boots, Friedrik can imagine Henrik smiling at him, pleased to see that he's done well for his brother. He's avenging him, each and every time he holds the rifle in his arms. And the pride he feels? It's all for him. Always has been. </p><p>But not everything is perfect. In this place, in a world filled to the brim with nasty, sick dogs who think they can become kings, there are some that are tainted, thinking they can cleanse themselves from their filth by becoming officers.</p><p>It's always been like this, his mother, Clara (a pure-hearted, beautiful Omega of the Aryan race), says. Bad guys and good guys fight each other, but evil always loses in the end. Good guys triumph by their virtue, their hard work alone. Not sucking your bosses' knots for the sake of a promotion.</p><p>There's a difference between crushing under your thumb the ones that deserve it, than crushing those that are your brothers, the ones that are helping the cause.</p><p>It's sad, almost tragic, how men like Walter can go around and killing Aryan brothers for petty, useless crimes. It's not what a true man should do. </p><p>But he's sure that Walter is the same as them. As the ones he kills, for being faggots and degenerates and cripples. He's rotten and broken inside, he can tell. The darkness inside of his eyes, how the windows are open, and the lights are on, but nobody's home. </p><p>He knows, he knows, he knows. He's heard his moans, the indecent sounds that he makes whenever he thinks he's alone, as he gets pounded by the Alphas in charge.</p><p>It's funny, too. How the people that point their pitchforks the hardest always have the worst secrets. </p><p>It's how Friedrik looks at himself. But he's not like Walter, who wants to crush the freaks. He's his own self, a good man, a kind man. One who accepts the freaks, so long as they want to eradicate the enemy. There's only one group they should focus. The degenerates are useful, if not, outright harmless.</p><p>If only Walter knew the deep hatred they have for them, he would surely understand.</p><p>Or maybe, the cruelty towards them is the point. Perhaps he just wants to be a bad guy, but he's constrained by his role. </p><p>Friedrik understands. How utterly pathetic it feels to be powerless, to not be able to do something to stop. The anger, the fiery, red-hot power it gives to you, how you feel lighter when the storm ends. It's the intoxicating power of emotions.</p><p>But he cannot allow himself to do that. Not now, when he's not done, not yet.</p><p>The cries for help stop when he's at the deepest part of the prison. No one can hear you scream, no matter how hard you do. Friedrik has witnessed murders happening inside of this place. He knows the guards outside only know what happens because of the blood on his footprints, when he walks out of the chamber.</p><p>Today feels different. He's sure that he'll find out why later.</p><p>Friedrik stops once he's out of the cage they're keeping the family in. Three of them. A mother, the Alpha, the father, the Omega. And a boy. It's the last one, and the only one that catches his attention. The familiarity is impressive to Friedrik. A boy like this shouldn't be inside, in fact, he shouldn't even be alive, to begin with.</p><p>So similar to someone he knows. And it's how the rage freezes over, becomes ice. So cold to the touch, and yet, burns.</p><p>He's a victim of his parents's teachings. And yet. It's likely that his brainwashing has already been completed, and any hope that Friedrik could have had in helping him is already gone.</p><p>It's sad, tragic, even, how he has to kill innocents. But it's that, or leaving the seeds of evil survive. And between the two, he prefers to burn and salt the ground, so nothing else can thrive. It's far better. No more children killed, and he'll rest peacefully. </p><p>Once the keys are out, slowly, a deliberate movement of his hands, just to see how hope, or despair, crosses their eyes. The Alpha looks ready to fight, despite her restraints. She places her pup behind her, shielding him from whatever is to come. They likely know, if they're not stupid. After all he can't put it past them that they thought of this, too. Because, at the end of the day, they're equally rotten on the inside.</p><p>Perhaps they already know because they have done this before.</p><p>His blood starts to boil with the thought. He prefers not to think of the blood. Friedrik entertains, instead, the thought of the children that are going to be saved after this. How many of them won't be touched by them anymore. How many are going to be grateful to be saved. And how many secret lairs he has to destroy later, after he finishes with these three.</p><p>When he enters, Friedrik avoids the set of teeth that the Alpha has, using the tip of his boot to knock her off and throw her with his strength to the wall. She hits the hard material with a dull sound, and then the Omega steps in.</p><p>He's looking at his pup, almost as if he could get away with simply presenting himself for the sake of appeasing him. His eyes... When Friedrik looks at the man (if he could only call him like that), he can see the thoughts running in circles, going in the same three directions. I must protect. I must save. I must defend them. </p><p>If only things were that simple.</p><p>His first move? Grab his gun, and shoot straight to the head. Once he hears the wet, almost-sick sound of the blood painting the walls, he points somewhere else. First, to the sky. The pup covers his ears, thinking this will save him.</p><p>One. Two. Three shots he fires. Wasted bullets, but the way the pup reacts is funnier than anything else. How he jumps, scared out of his body, shaking and trembling like he's going to die next. Maybe. Maybe he'll save him for last. No one can have fun in this place, but maybe he can relax that policy for himself.</p><p>The Alpha starts to recover, the chains rattling around her body. A metallic snake, showing her tongue. It doesn't take much time until she attacks again. The smell of the dead Omega makes Friedrik's stomach sick to the core, the wish to have a moment to vomit it all is enough to distract him for a few moments. He swallows.</p><p>His body reacts late, her claws are sinking on his calf, right above the boot.</p><p>Friedrik grunts before he kicks her on the head. Hearing another dull sound, but this time, he doesn't stop. It's too easy to shoot her. Way too easy, but the mercy he gave to her pitiful husband is enough for the three of them. After all, bargaining wouldn't have helped anybody here. What does Friedrik have to win here?</p><p>He hits every part of her body that is available, one hard kick after the other. A crunch of the bones that he breaks is enough to harden him for the next part. She tries to grab with her hands, with her mouth, with her legs. Anything to stop him.</p><p>Of course the bitch won't go down without a fight. She has to drag it all as much as she can.</p><p>He throws a kick to the nose, using his boot's heel to make her suffer for this. For both the fight and the scratches on his calf. She doesn't scream, and neither did her husband. After all, killing them is more than enough for him. God will sort the rest. He's fair in his judgement, he knows where to send the Jews, for their betrayal, and for every heinous act they've done.</p><p>Now, only the pup remains.</p><p>He whimpers, looking at his creators's bodies. Hiding his tears, he can smell the bitter scent of the child, an Omega recently starting to get his first heat. Friedrik swallows, inhaling every last note of the boy's scent. How fear paints the canvas, and porcelain, as always fragile, breaks with just a nasty look.</p><p>A cold, almost deranged laugh comes out of Friedrik. If only he could see what happens. How the tables turn around in time. Is this justice, maybe? Or was it simply his reward?</p><p>The fact of the matter is...</p><p>Leaving him for the last has more than one reason. The boy's looks are so similar to Walter's, it's almost impossible. </p><p>And yet. </p><p>For a second.</p><p>Just for a mild second, he wonders, as the fog poisons his mind, and his judgement goes away, how it must have felt, to have power over someone. He knows it's unfair, and just having this uniform is not enough. It's never enough. </p><p>He knows what it feels to be powerless, but the part he wondered about was how it must have felt to be the one in power. To rob someone of their innocence, just like what happened to Henrik, as he laid down on the desk, so that the men in his classroom could have his way with him. Perhaps, as he hears with clarity his brother's cry for help, and he can only watch while the Jewish man, his teacher, decided to touch him until he could see his knot. The image is equally vivid as if it happened yesterday. The smell of sweat and chalkboard clouds his thinking, as he pants, cheeks redder than before.</p><p>At the same time, he hears Walter, in the back of his mind, enjoying himself as the whores he claims to fuck when they're in front of the soldiers.</p><p>Then, feeling the heat pool down on his gut, he kicks the boy until he's lying face down on the floor. Multiple times, the cries are ignored everywhere. He knows this and starts to take more pleasure off of it.</p><p>Without a care, the blood pools around the boy, his breathing is feeble but it's there. If there's a way to describe his current state without getting into a deep physical description of the state he's in, it's that he's barely alive. His mouth moves but the words don't register for Friedrik. He's far too gone for the words the kid is saying to enter. </p><p>Some scientists say that Omegas, when pushed to the edge between life and death, end up releasing pheromones to enter in heat. As a last resort, if their pleas for help don't work, then maybe, just maybe, making the predator less likely to kill them will work.</p><p>And for Friedrik, his body reacts the same way it should. As predicted, the Alpha enters in a frenzy, saliva dripping to the floor, mind already gone. Lights on, nobody home, it seems. The uniform starts to fall with a dull thump on the floor, revealing the musculature of an Alpha. What it's supposed to be. </p><p>A genetical product arbitrarily made for the sake of a story that makes no sense. That, by far, is the only conclusion on Friedrik. This time, the kid tries to run away, but his body is too damaged to try it. Fear taints the scent of the Omega boy, making the notes darker, and becoming sour.  </p><p>The Alpha throws a punch, as the kid tries to breathe between the sea of red blood that comes out his mouth. It's likely that a few teeth fell down on the floor, but they go unnoticed. </p><p>Snap. </p><p>Another dull sound on this cell, this time releasing the Alpha's dick. Too big for the kid's comfort. But that's the last thing on the Alpha's mind. In it, Friedrik can only think of breeding this body, as his instincts take over the reins, any claim that he was, or is, above this is gone through the window. </p><p>It's an animal, trying to pass itself as a human. </p><p>No matter how much he stutters, his cries go nowhere, as Friedrik's hands hit over and over again the kid's body to get a hold of him. If only he didn't resist as much, as it would make things far more easier on him. It's clear what the Alpha wants in this case, and giving in might make things better.</p><p>Friedrik grabs the child's thighs, getting a hold of them, and opens the kid. The white of his skin (so similar to his) is going in stark contrast to the red on the floor and his upper half. It's such a pity that he has to break it. There's no other way he can do it. Not without outright killing the boy.</p><p>So he ends up marking him, as the boy tries to resist against it, his tiny limbs fighting, trying to get away from him, the reaction clearly going sour for him. </p><p>The mouth that's biting him presses harder on his neck, as the boy tries to scream and punch Friedrik. He pushes his body, letting his weight crush the kid and try to get the fighting spirit out of him. It's clear he won't let go, but if only, if only he could shut up and take it, because he's getting tired of having this picky mate who won't want to be knotted to him.</p><p>Still, he can't afford to let him in heat. He should just get this over with, unwilling mate or not.</p><p>Friedrik tries to shut the kid up by kissing him, an act that is well received by the Omega, as the fight stops to a halt, a small pressure on Friedrik's torso indicating his excitement for this. It happens around the moment when he enters the boy's body.</p><p>Friedrik's body starts to push forward, getting deeper into the boy's ass. The kid doesn't do much to fight back, as his scent becomes sweeter again. The smell of flowers becomes overpowering for Friedrik, his mouth starts to lick the wounds left by his fists.</p><p>He puts his hand on the neck of the kid, feeling just a small bit of the effect go away from his mind. The slight moment of clarity allows him to see the boy blushing, and his hand starts to close in the boy's neck.</p><p>This is horrible.</p><p>What is he doing? He's just— he's just trying to mate with him, he's sure of it. And at some point he lost his mind and keeps doing this. But it's clear he can't stop. He wants to. Somewhere, deep inside him, he wants to fuck the kid even as he dies. Because scum like him should only get off on situations like this. </p><p>Nevermind the sound of footsteps behind him.</p><p>Even as he keeps thrusting inside of him, his hand can't stop from crushing the boy's neck. The scent is working with the intended effect for him, Friedrik notices that. As much as the kid's hands can't help but try and grab Friedrik's, he knows how useless this is. </p><p>And yet, that demonic influence is getting up to his ear and whispering. </p><p>Keep him on the edge of life and death. After all, you've got control now. You're in power. Not them. The look on the corpses's faces when they see how their child is tainted, broken. Like a fucking porcelain plate he broke once, he feels the same hit of happiness that he used to get when the pieces broke on his feet and blood came out of them.</p><p>Perhaps he's just an animal trying to pass as a human. Maybe his instincts were right. Just a dog, his father would say, as he finally entered puberty and his first Omega was a small classmate of his. An Aryan girl, pure as they came. Blonde hair that smelled like strawberries and vanilla, he couldn't control himself when pushing her away from the school and having his way with her after classes ended.</p><p>The blood, how it looks now and back then, still stays on his mind, just like the cries sound so similar. How they repeat each other, the superposition hitting a raw nerve, as Friedrik becomes more feral in behavior. He keeps fucking raw, as his thrusts start to pick up in speed and intensity.</p><p>It doesn't matter how much the kid tries to stop and moan, it doesn't, it won't work. Friedrik, without a care about his safety, bites hard on the other side of his neck, pushing his teeth until red taints the skin.</p><p>Just as he tries to finish, his last thought is to feel disappointed that he couldn't get more out of this. The kid's heart stops, and he knows by the way his eyes look. He's already dead, has been for a few moments. After the bite, and wiping down the metallic taste of his mouth, Friedrik takes his dick out.</p><p>It's all mixed together, both the blood and the cum, when the legs go down, limp. The coldness of the cell starts to hit Friedrik, when he buckles up and tries to fix himself. No footsteps that he can hear. </p><p>The fog on his mind starts to clear up, but the thought pattern remains the same.</p><p>He's done it. He's finally let go of that.</p><p>When Friedrik opens his eyes, and evens his breathing, he sees the classroom again. Only that he doesn't see anyone else but a boy. Small and an Omega, too. </p><p>It's his brother, covered in blood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, if you managed to get to this point before leaving a hate comment... Congrats, you managed to read something actually problematic and deserving of hate, not double agent Omegaverse stories! sjjdjsjd</p><p>Like I said, read the tags before dragging me, or at least be funny, oki :3?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>